


Quid Pro Quo

by sleepy_ry



Series: Getting Kinky... On a Ship! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Branding, Burns, Cigars, Double Drabble, M/M, Objectification, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Cora becomes a human ashtray for Crocodile.
Relationships: Crocodile/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: Getting Kinky... On a Ship! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954834
Kudos: 16





	Quid Pro Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: branding

Cora’s excellent when it comes to waiting. Loving his chosen requires many things, with patience toward the top. He’s waiting now with the hook in his mouth, scraping over his teeth and tongue, promising removal should he even  _ consider  _ moving. Cora should be sucking on it for him whenever he decides to drag it over his cock and balls, his favorite game between them. Croco will spoil him sometimes when he’s well-behaved, and he’s determined. 

“I ought to mark you on each cheek.” A hard smack and he wants to fucking shriek. “Our iron won’t be here for another week. Guess these will do until then.” 

Cora’s warning to clamp down with his teeth and prepare. Bracing does little when the cigar touches his skin; searing and acrid as the excess falls onto the tarp beneath him. Tears brim and he knows his makeup will run; it’s going to be worse once he’s turned over and has a cock in his mouth. A satisfied rumble reverberates through his partner, and then he’s pulling his hook from Cora’s mouth, stained ruby with a long string of drool dangling. 

Crocodile won’t say it aloud. He knows, though, he finds him beautiful. 

“Again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Erm...
> 
> I love every single bookmark/comment/kudos.


End file.
